Game Night the Young Justice Style
by Kepler-186f
Summary: The Team is bored, so they decide to have game nights to bond with each other. New chapter: Pillow Fight- The Team and the Justice League (including Batman!) have a Super Pillow Fight Day! All characters and settings belong to DC and Cartoon Network.
1. Game Night

**Hi everyone!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind! I would really appreciate some constructive feedback. And don't forget to review, like and follow the story if you liked it! :)**

 **Chapter 1: Game Night**

The room was filled with a deafening silence. The only sound heard by the team as they waited expectantly was the distinct sound of munching: Kid Flash was dealing with his metabolism once again, no doubt.

All members of the team, with the exception of the young speedster, were present in the living room. Aqualad was sitting on a sofa, a thick and ancient looking book resting on his lap. Superboy was sitting, stony faced, in front of the TV, intently gazing at the black and white statics show. Miss Martian was floating in mid-air, seemingly taking a nap. Artemis was a perfect replica of Kaldur as she focused on her chemistry book: she had a test coming up soon and hadn't had enough time to study for it. Robin was hanging upside down from the back of the couch, his gaze focused on the holo-screen as he typed on his wrist keyboard with incredible agility.

It was Wally who broke the silence. "So, Robs," He said as he entered the living room with a mouthful of chips. "Is Bats going to give us a mission or what? I'm bored already!" The rest of the team turned to look at the redhead.

"We'll be notified if anything happens." Robin said, turning his attention to his wrist computer once again.

"You said that two hours ago!" The speedster exclaimed, his hand flying into the packet he had been holding and drawing a bunch full of chips. "And nothing's happened. I'm bored." Kaldur, deciding it best to interfere before the discussion could go any further, put his book on a side table and looked politely at the speedster.

"Perhaps we could train until given a new assignment?" He suggested. Kid Flash tilted his head at this, considering. His face then split into a wide grin as he snapped his fingers with the air of one enlightened.

"I know!" He exclaimed, his grin still in place. "We can play a game!" This earned him five surprised and slightly confused expressions. "We've never done it before and it'll be a great bonding exercise." The redhead explained, looking hopefully in the direction of their leader. _Not to mention an awesome way to tackle boredom._ He added mentally. Kaldur considered this for a moment before nodding a slow nod, an approving smile forming on his lips.

"Don't even think about it!" Artemis snapped, glaring at the redhead. "I don't know about you, but _some_ of us have more important things to do!"

"Oh yeah?" It didn't take a foreseer to realise this wasn't going to end well. "And a chemistry test is more important than team bonding how?" At this moment, an upside down Robin gave his signature laugh as the three red Robin heads on his holo-screen turned to green.

"Hacking into the Pentagon: accomplished." He muttered happily. His attention then slowly drifted to his dazed teammates as they took in what their youngest teammate had done. "A game, huh?" Kaldur was the first to recover.

"Kid Flash believes it will be valuable team bonding exercise." The leader explained. Robin, still hanging upside down, did a backflip and got off the back of the sofa with extraordinary agility. His expression was one of consideration as he knitted his eyebrows behind his mask. His face soon split into a slightly evil grin and he considered his teammates with enthusiasm.

"What kind of a game?" He asked. Artemis groaned.

"You can't be possibly agreeing with him on this!" She snapped at their youngest teammate, her eyes filled with what could only be described as pure rage. Having had Batman as his mentor, the young bird could hardly ever be intimidated.

"Why not?" He asked, giving the archer a good natured smile. "It'll be fun. Besides, you've read that chapter three times now."

"How'd you-" A confused archer began, only to be cut off by Robin's dismissive wave of hand. "Fine." She sighed in defeat. Wally was going to pay for this. She'd make sure of it.

"Sweet!" The speedster exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Wait," He hesitated, his face suddenly falling. "What are we going to play?" This was it. It was Robin's turn to step in with his genius plan.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" He said, an all too evil grin on his lips.

"What, are we five now?" Artemis yelled in exasperation. The rest of the team, excluding an all too excited speedster, simply looked confused and inquiringly at Robin.

"What's hide and seek?" Megan voiced the question Superboy and Aqualad had wanted to ask. _This,_ the Boy Wonder thought, _is going to be fun._ He was totally feeling the aster.

 **Did you like the story? I'll be updating as soon as I get five reviews!**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. Once again, I would really appreciate constructive feedback from more experienced authors. Please review, like and follow if you enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Hide and Seek**

After Robin had patiently explained the rules of the game to Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad, the team elected Artemis as their first seeker. "Remember," Robin said before the game could start. "We can't use powers or tools." With this, he expertly touched a sequence of locations on his belt and, with a quiet pop, the utility belt fell uselessly to the floor. Kaldur followed his lead and dismantled his water bearers. Artemis put her bow and arrows aside, slightly frowning (she'd been looking forward to using those on Wally). Superboy and Miss Martian both promised not to use their powers during the game. Wally, after muttering something about taking the fun out of games, did the same.

With a tired sigh, Artemis put her head on the wall and closed her eyes as she began to count down from a hundred. The team immediately ran into action. Robin disappeared in to a dark corner without a sound, a mere silhouette as he moved through the cave. Megan, having floated down to the ground, made her way to the other side of the hall as quickly as she could. Wally ran at normal speed in a different direction, desperately resisting the urge to use his powers. Conner and Kaldur followed suit.

"3…2…1." Artemis finished counting (having been counting down a little too quickly) and started her search. She wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

Somewhere in a room in one of the many corridors of the cave was the silent figure of a speedster as he waited quietly and with surprising patience. He had ran to his hiding place without making the slightest of sounds, so much so that even the Batman would have been impressed. Considering he was a speedster, of course. So far, so good. Wally thought proudly. He might actually get to beat the hacker in hide and seek. Now that would be something to celebrate. Wally gave a silent chuckle as he imagined Robin's reaction to losing in a game of stealth. But those thoughts of glory did not last for long.

Crack! Wally jumped when he heard the sound. He looked at the source, panic present in his green eyes. An empty can of soda lay on the floor, crumbled under the speedster's foot. Wally groaned. What sort of person would leave an empty can in the middle of a room? Little did the redhead know that he was in fact the one to have left the can there two weeks prior to the game, having just been informed that Robin was playing video games without him.

Taking a deep breath, Wally started to slowly make his way out of the pitch dark room, being careful to avoid any obstacles. Perhaps the archer hadn't heard him. Perhaps she was too far away. Perhaps she'd been too busy finding another of his teammates to notice the sound. Perhaps-

"Found ya!" An unbelievably high pithed, arguably ear piercing scream echoed the walls of the cave. Wally, noticing what he had done too late, put a hand to his mouth. His ears turned a deep scarlet as the archer burst into laughter.

"Artemis!" A genuinely worried looking Miss Martian came floating through the door, switching the lights on as she did so. "Are you all right? I heard you scream!" The Martian exclaimed, floating closer to the archer. Artemis, however, paid little attention to the Martian, having been been preoccupied with trying to stop her laughter. Kid Flash stood next to the her, his head bowed and his ears scarlet.

"Megan!" Conner ran into the room, wearing a rare worried expression that quickly changed to one of confusion at the sight of his teammates. "What's going on? I thought I heard Megan scream." A mere second later Aqualad entered the room, his water bearers at the ready. At the sight of his team, he slowly lowered his weapons, an eyebrow raised in a silent question. At this point, Artemis was kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Wally was the one who screamed." Artemis explained, an evil grin on her face. Kid Flash mumbled inaudibly and suddenly became very interested in a spot on the floor. A heavy silence settled in the room as three very confused heroes tried to process what Artemis had said. The silence was broken with an all too familiar laugh.

"Does that make me the winner then?" Robin stood in a shadowy corner of the room, arms across his chest. He too had heard the scream. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was one of the girls. But he had known better. "Another round?"

"NO!" Kid Flash yelled before he could stop himself. All heads turned to face a now unbelievably scarlet speedster. "I mean, we should probably play something different. This game isn't exactly helping us bond." He spared the archer an angry glance.

"Kid Flash is right." The leader said in his calm voice, the faintest ghosts of a smile on his lips. "This game is excellent for the practicing of stealth skills, and yet it requires little teamwork."

"Fine then." Said a grinning Robin. "But remember I won this round!"

 **What should the Team play next? Please review and let me know. :)**


	3. Dodgeball

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed, faved or followed this story. :) And a special thanks to Artemis Raven Courtney for suggesting the game.**

 **Also, please check out the poll on my profile. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 3: Dodgeball**

" _Recognised: Speedy, B06._ "The metallic female voice rang through the cave as the zeta tube glowed with light. A slightly annoyed Roy entered the cave.

"It's Red Arrow. When are you going to fix that?" He asked as his gaze fell upon Robin. The youngest member of the Team simply held a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide his amused smile. He enjoyed annoying the older archer. Beside Robin stood the rest of the Team. Red Arrow suddenly tensed, remembering why he had come there.

"What's the emergency?" He asked seriously, the faintest hint of worry in his voice. At this point, Robin simply gave up trying to hide his amusement and started laughing. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis all looked as surprised and confused by Robin's actions as Red Arrow was. Wally, however, had a wide, mischievous grin on his face. He too enjoyed annoying the archer. Both archers, in fact. After a few seconds of confusion and amusement, the hacker finally spoke up.

"About the emergency… We need a referee." He stated simply, looking at Roy as though needing a referee could easily pass as an 'emergency'. The older archer stood frighteningly motionless for a few moments, trying to register what the younger hero had said. He then shook his head, as if to bring himself out of a trance.

"You mean to say that you called me, so I could referee a game for you?" His voice was not angry, but utterly shocked, and perhaps even a little relieved.

"Yup." The sly hacker said, relieved by Roy's relatively calm reaction.

"Absolutely not!" All the relief the Boy Wonder had felt abruptly disappeared. He had no choice but to use his final weapon.

"Come on, Roy."

"No." Roy's tone was stern; his decision was already made.

"Fine then. Guess Ollie was right after all." This got the archer's attention.

"What did you say?" Robin winced at the lethal tone in Roy's voice, but managed to recover quite quickly and smiled his usual carefree smile.

"He always used to say how his over serious sidekick never had any time for games." The Boy Wonder stated casually, hiding a mischievous glint behind his domino mask.

" _Sidekick!_ " The older archer snarled the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then." Robin said, ignoring the older teen's last remark. A heavy silence settled in the room as Red Arrow hesitated.

"What game?"

"Dodgeball." A smirk made its way to the bird's face. The rest of the Team, with the exception of Wally, looked dumbstruck. The speedster simply looked impressed by Robin's manipulation skills. After a brief explanation of the rules to Megan, Conner and Kaldur, the Team and Roy made their way to the gym.

"It's time to choose our teams." Kid Flash said excitedly, looking hopefully in the direction of the Martian. Aqualad, having always been the one to assign teams during missions, felt it his responsibility to do so once again.

"Robin, Artemis and Miss Martian can form the first team. Kid Flash, Superboy and I will be in the second team." The leader thought this arrangement to be reasonable, since it left at least one more-experienced dodgeball player on each team. Kid Flash, however, had other plans.

"How about Artemis and I switch places?" He asked hopefully.

"No way!" Artemis had clearly found a fortunate opportunity to taunt the redhead.

"Why not?" The speedster protested, sending an angry glare in the direction of the younger archer.

"I know!" Wally and Artemis both looked down at their youngest team member, wondering what the hacker had in mind. Robin was already occupied with taking a piece of folded paper out of his utility belt (which he had retrieved after their previous game) and scribbling on it with a small pen. He then tore the paper into six pieces and squeezed each piece into a small ball of crumbled paper. "The referee gets to pick." He said as he extended his hand towards the older archer, revealing six small balls of paper in his palm.

"Fine." Roy sighed. He then reached for the paper balls and randomly picked three. "Artemis, Wally and Aqualad." He read.

"What? No!" Wally and Artemis exclaimed in unison. Robin chuckled.

"Sorry guys, but rules are rules." He said with mock disappointment.

"Oh yeah?" The speedster was getting angrier at his best friend by the minute. "And who made this rule up?"

"Enough!" Red Arrow decided to interfere before the discussion went any further. He was already beginning to regret his agreement to referee this game. "Let's just get on with the game." Many protests by Wally and Artemis later, the Team was finally ready to start their first match. Robin, Artemis and Aqualad had once again put their tools aside: they had all agreed to play without the use of their powers or tools. Both teams were now standing behind the sidelines on the far end of the court. Red arrow stood outside the court, next to the middle line on which six balls were placed. He blew his whistle (which Robin had given him) to announce the start of the game.

Both teams charged at the middle line to grab as many of the six balls as they could, with Miss Martian being careful not to levitate and Kid Flash being careful not to run too quickly. After a few seconds, Robin and Artemis were smiling triumphantly as they each held two balls in their hands while Wally and Megan looked disappointed by their failure to grab any balls. Kaldur and Conner wore unreadable expressions as they each held one ball. So far, each team was in possession of three balls. Roy blew his whistle once again and the players immediately began taking aim at their opponents.

Kaldur threw a ball at Robin, who quickly jumped to dodge it and landed gracefully on his feet, a grin on his face. The hacker then threw both his balls into enemy territory, one flying in the direction of Wally and the other to Kaldur. Both boys dodged, and Wally ran to retrieve the balls. Meanwhile, Artemis had thrown her two balls at Superboy and Miss Martian and had succeeded in hitting an unsuspecting Conner (who was still struggling to understand the purpose of the game). A very grumpy Boy of Steel was now standing next to a bored referee.

The Boy Wonder waisted no time in going after the two remaining balls on his side of the court, and immediately threw one aimed for the resident speedster of the team. Wally crouched to avoid the ball, which sailed past over his head with surprising speed and hit the wall. Just as the redhead assumed the danger was over, he was hit in the stomach by Robin's second ball. He groaned and picked up the ball to aim at the young hacker when Roy's whistle grabbed his attention.

"Out, Wally." Roy said in a serious tone, pointing in the direction of the sideline. Wally groaned. He'd been so close to taking his revenge. This left two members on each team: Artemis and Aqualad against Miss Martian and Robin. To Wally's utter enjoyment, there were no balls left on Robin's side: all the balls had ended up next to Aqualad and the archer. Artemis grinned. This was going to be fun. She picked up three of balls and threw them one after another with agility only an archer could muster. The Martian and acrobat dodged and retrieved the balls, ready to attack.

A mere one minute later Artemis succeeded in catching a ball thrown her way by the Martian in mid-air. Wally whooped with happiness and came back in the game. Soon after this, Artemis and Kaldur succeeded in taking their Martian opponent out of the game. Robin evened the score by hitting Kaldur with a ball, thus effectively ending his turn.

The atmosphere was tense as the three remaining players readied themselves for victory. Robin grinned confidently. As an acrobat, he could easily dodge all the balls thrown at him by his opponents. His victory, in his opinion, was imminent. Nothing would take him by surprise. How very wrong he was. Because in the next ten seconds of the game, the impossible happened.

Wally picked up one of the three balls on his side of the court and threw it at Robin's feet. The Boy Wonder leapt in the air and the ball passed beneath his foot. The hacker was still in mid-air when two balls came his way, one aimed directly below his right shoulder and the other aimed at his left knee. The Boy Wonder had little time to change tactics. He shifted his weight to the right in mid-air, but was too late by a fraction of a second. The ball originally aimed at his right shoulder hit Robin beneath his left shoulder.

Wally whooped in triumph and Artemis stood with her arms folded across her chest, pleased that her aim had taken down the acrobat.

Robin was still in shock when his feet touched the ground. Had Wally and Artemis just worked as a team? Or was he beginning to imagine things? Frankly, he found the second option more likely. The rest of the team looked as shocked with the blizzard turn of events as Robin.

"Another round?" Roy asked, an evil smile on his face. He was beginning to enjoy this game after all.

"Nah," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to sound casual. "Let's call it a night." Roy's smile grew wider. He could blackmail Robin into doing anything for him (starting with cleaning his apartment) under the condition that the Dark Knight didn't find out about this.

The Team and Roy made their way back to the cave's hall. Roy went to the zeta tube while the Team went to their rooms: it had been a long night.

Before the hacker of the Team could enter his room, Wally appeared out of thin air, blocking his way.

"Dude, pen and paper in your utility belt? Seriously?" Robin grinned.

"You'd be surprised to hear how many times those've come handy in crime fighting."

Only days after the game did Wally and Artemis wonder about the events of that day. Perhaps they didn't make a bad team after all.

 **Do you think the Team should have another game night? If so, what game should they play? Please review and let me know. :)**


	4. Pillow Fight

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you for patiently reading the previous chapters. A special thank you to midnightbloom14 for suggesting the idea for this game. :)**

 **Please review, fav and follow if you enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you.**

The Team was gathered in the living room of the cave. With the exception of a few petty crimes, the day had been surprisingly quiet.

"Have you told them yet?" The Boy Wonder asked from his comfortable position on the couch, eyeing the resident speedster of the team with curiosity.

"Told them what?" The redhead said through a yawn. The hacker tilted his head at this remark, considering his best friend with concern.

"You don't remember?" The surprise in his tone was evident. The leader of the team, along with Superboy and Miss Martian, turned their attention to the younger teens with mild curiosity. Artemis, however, continued to concentrate on polishing her arrows, having already assumed that the speedster's conversation was one unworthy of listening to.

"Um, no." Wally made no effort to hide his indifference to the matter. After all, the speedster would have remembered what Robin was trying to remind him of had it been interesting. How very wrong he was, for what Robin said next would certainly pass as interesting, even in the speedster's point of view.

"You forgot about the Super Pillow Fight Day? Seriously dude?" At this point even Artemis put aside her arrows and considered the two teens with a mixture of doubt and curiosity.

"What? I thought it wasn't gonna be on 'till next Thursday!" The speedster had jumped to his feet, his voice resonating his utter shock at Robin's remark. The Boy Wonder, too, had stood up, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"If you'd been paying attention, you would've realised that the date was changed." Robin's voice showed too clearly how disappointed he was in his best friend. The redhead, however, paid little attention as he ran (with super-speed, of course) to his room and appeared a mere moment later in his civvies.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wally asked, clearly exasperated. Robin cleared his throat and indicated a very dumbfounded group of teens. "Well, tell them already! We gotta go now or else we'll be late! Again." Robin sighed.

"Fine." He said, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose: Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian would find this hard to understand. "Well, today's supposed to be the fourth anniversary of the annual Super Pillow Fight Day, and we wanted to ask you guys to come and join us. Artemis, I take it that you've already been invited?" The hacker's gaze fell on a frowning archer.

"So he decided to go on with his plan, huh?" Her voice showed only too clearly how disappointed she was in her mentor.

"Yup."

"Forgive me," Said Aqualad, who was standing next to a confused Miss Martian and an angry Superboy. "but what is this pillow fight of which you speak?"

"Well…" Robin scratched the back of his neck, trying desperately to come up with an explanation that would not confuse the three older teens. "It's basically a game where all the players try to beat the others with pillows." Sheer silence settled in the room as the young Martian, Atlantean and clone tried to process what Robin had said.

"But…" Miss Martian voiced as she looked at Robin, confusion clear on her usually cheery face. "Why pillows? And why would the players hit each other?" She was, as it seemed, taken aback by the harsh conditions of the game. Wally grinned and jumped in to Robin's rescue.

"Well, Miss M," He Began to explain. "Pillows are soft and that's why they're used in the game: the players hit by the pillows won't get hurt." The Martian considered this before giving Kid Flash a thanking smile, seemingly happy with the explanation.

"Then what's the point of the game?" Superboy asked, looking genuinely confused. This time, it was Artemis who answered.

"It's _supposed_ to be fun." Kid Flash rolled his eyes at her remark.

"It isn't 'supposed' to be," He said, sending a glare in the direction of the archer. "It _is._ Don't spoil it for everyone else just because you won't be coming."

"It's a game for kids." The archer stated matter-of-factly. "Why's the League playing it anyways?"

"It was Green Arrow's idea." Robin said with a smirk. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Besides," Kid Flash continued. "Everyone thinks it's a good bonding exercise. The League hardly gets any time to themselves and it's one of those few occasions when they can have some fun."

"And," Robin added, "we'll be able to join them in a…" He fell silent for a few seconds to create a dramatic atmosphere before finishing his sentence with an over-dramatic wave of the hand, " _Super_ Pillow Fight!" The leader of the team smiled and nodded politely.

"I will be honoured to join in this pillow fight." He stated.

"How about you Miss M?" Wally asked the Martian, a grin set on his face.

"I'd be delighted!" Miss Martian answered excitedly.

"Supey?" Superboy groaned. "I'll take that as a yes. And you, Artemis?" The redhead turned to look at the archer, grinning ear to ear.

"Absolutely not!" She snapped, her hands flying in the air for emphasis.

"OK then," Robin said, an all too mischievous grin on his face. "Way to miss the opportunity to beat Batman with a pillow."

"What?" The archer seemed utterly horrified by this realisation. Megan looked even more shocked and even Kaldur's usual calm expression had changed into one of slight surprise. Superboy, however, seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Batman is coming to a _pillow fight?_ How on earth did Green Arrow convince him?"

"He didn't," The Boy wonder stated, his grin widening. "I did." The silence that followed was broken by Superboy.

"Will Superman be there?" He asked in his usual monotone.

"Course." The hacker responded. "All the original members of the League'll be there. The rest of the heroes will handle the crime fighting for the day." More silence.

"So," Wally said impatiently, "you coming or not? The fight'll be on in like ten minutes and I'm not planning on running late."

In less than five minutes, the teen heroes found themselves entering the enormous, ancient looking mansion that belonged to none other than Green Arrow himself. They were directed to an unbelievably large room containing piles of pillows that were stacked neatly near the walls. Already waiting inside the room were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Arrow (Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter were on missions off-world and Aquaman was struggling to deal with newly arisen issues in Atlantis).

"Finally!" Green Arrow exclaimed as he walked to the teens. Wally had found, much to his disappointment, that all the League members were still in full costume. He looked at his own teammates and saw, once again to his disappointment, that none of them had changed either. He then reluctantly glanced at his own T-shirt and sport shorts and gave a soft groan.

"Well," he sighed, "I'll be back in a flash, guys." And off he was before Barry could finish saying "Hey, that's _my_ catchphrase you're using, Kid". In fact, he was back in the mansion, wearing his usual Kid Flash costume just as his mentor finished.

"Guess we should start now." Oliver stated, glancing nervously at the Dark Knight, who gave him one of his more intense Bat-glares. Oliver immediately turned his head away from the glare and unconsciously placed a hand on a nearby stack of pillows for support.

"Yes," Superman said, an amused smile on his face. "We should." Superboy looked in the direction of the Man of Steel, a faint glint of hope in his eyes that immediately disappeared when the older hero deliberately avoided his gaze.

"Let the fight begin!" Yelled Kid Flash as he charged toward his uncle (with the use of his super-speed) and began attempting to hit his mentor with whatever pillows he could get his hands on ('attempting to' being the appropriate verb as the older speedster easily dodged all the pillows thrown his way). Robin gave his signature laugh before grabbing some pillows and throwing them, one after the other, in the direction of the younger archer. Artemis groaned as one of the pillows hit her in the face. She was already beginning to regret coming here. How had they convinced her again? Oh, yes: Wally had claimed he was going to throw a pillow at the Dark Knight. How could she miss the scene?

"Gotcha!" Artemis looked angrily at the acrobat. She then took a pillow from the one of the neatly piled stacks and threw it with incredible accuracy at the hacker's head. The pillow met its target and broke, spilling tens of feathers onto the perfectly cleaned floor. The Boy Wonder grinned, a pillow ready in his hand. "Thought this was a game for kids."

"It still is." The archer said, arms folded and shoulders back in a determined stance. Robin simply shrugged.

"We'll see." He muttered, a wide grin on his face. "The fun's just starting."

Miss Martian was laughing as she tried to hit a smiling (surprisingly so) Superboy with the six pillows she held in her newly formed six arms. Aqualad was pillow fighting with Black Canary, both of them treating the pillows as if they were some sort of sword and striking with grace and tactic. Wonder Woman and Superman were pillow fighting in another corner and Green Arrow was attempting to block the throws of both speedsters (who had come to form a team). Artemis rushed to her mentor's aid, leaving Robin to lurk around the room in silence, awaiting to take his next victim by surprise. The infamous Dark Knight, in the meanwhile, was standing at the very centre of the room, his eyes watchful of all movement and his rigid posture clearly showing his determination to remain _out_ of the game.

Wally, sadly, was also determined. Determined to keep his word and attempt to get the Batman _into_ the game, that is. So it was that the redhead grabbed a nearby pillow and ran at the Dark Knight with super-speed. He thought his speed would give him an advantage. The Batman was not, after all, a speedster, and therefore should have been unable to dodge the blow in time. What Wally had forgotten, much to his misfortune, was that Batman, the detective that he was, had deduced Wally's movement long before it was attempted. The redhead had no time to change tactics as a strong, gloved hand grabbed at the pillow he was just about to bring down onto the Dark Knight. All the players in the room had suddenly fallen silent. Emerald eyes were filled with utter fear as they reluctantly made their way to the older hero's gaze, only to be met by what Wally would later describe as the deadliest of Bat-glares.

It was the sight of the shocked heroes standing motionless that greeted Red Arrow as he opened the large doors leading to the room. When he got enough time to register his surroundings, the former protégé spotted a horrified Kid Flash as he stared, perplexed, at the Caped Crusader. The tension in the room was unsettling and no one seemed to have noticed his arrival.

"Have I missed something?" Roy couldn't help but smirk at the sight. All heads in the room turned to him, Wally looking the most relieved of all by the timely (if one could call it that) arrival. It was now time, it seemed, for Green Arrow to panic. His expression changed from one of slight relief at the ease of tension to that of utter horror.

"Not again." His voice was inaudible to all but Superman and Superboy. Aquaman, Miss Martian and Superboy were confused by Red Arrow's sudden arrival at his former mentor's house, while Robin, Kid Flash and the Leaguers wore knowing expressions. Black Canary gave Green Arrow a sympathetic look and Robin worked hard to fight the urge to laugh.

What the three less-experienced-in-pillow-fights teens were most shocked about was Roy's choice to take part in the game. Why would Red Arrow, after all, want to do such thing? And why at his former mentor's house? Their questions were not left unanswered for long. Roy grabbed at a pillow and charged at his mentor, throwing the pillow midway. The pillow, unsurprisingly, made its way gracefully to its target, knocking Ollie off balance. It was not long before more pillows followed suit, many of them breaking upon contact with Green Arrow, sending their soft content onto his costume. Red Arrow grinned: if there was any game he could tolerate playing, it was pillow fight.

Not long after, the rest of the players got back to their own matches, sending hundreds of snow white feathers into the air. It gradually became hard for the players to see through all the feathers.

It was because of this, Superboy would later say, that his pillow, originally intended for Miss Martian, made contact with a broad chest and sent feathers flying over the red emblem. The Boy of Steel hesitantly looked up to meet the blue eyes of none other than the Man of Steel himself. The two looked at one another for what seemed like ages as the fighting around them continued, both wearing the same unreadable expressions. It was then that Superman did the unexpected: he smiled and returned Superboy's blow with one of his own. Before long, the two were laughing as they bombarded one another with pillows, letting their powers freely flow through their limbs as they "attacked".

Since the previous "incident", all players had decided to stay a good five meters away from the Caped Crusader. Robin, it seemed, had other plans. His signature laugh echoed the walls and all heads turned as the Boy Wonder, who had somehow ended up in the air, a pillow held in his outstretched hands, fell directly in Batman's direction. Time seemed to slow down as the rest of the heroes watched the young hacker flying toward his mentor, pillow still outstretched and heading in the direction of the Dark Knight's head.

Surprisingly, Batman made no attempt to block the blow. Robin's pillow found its target and broke, sending snow white feathers onto his pitch black cape. The sight would have been comical had the audience not been more worried about the Dark Knight's reaction. The World's Greatest Detective, however, simply looked down upon his ward, his expression seemingly static. To all, that is, except the Boy Wonder, who could clearly recognise his mentor's smile by the ever so slightly uplifted corners of his mouth, and returned it with a grin of his own. Kid Flash, in the meanwhile, wondered how unfair it was that Robin was not receiving the same Bat-glare that he had.

As the silence in the room grew deafening, Black Canary decided to step in to action.

"Who's up for dinner?" A chorus of nods (and a grunt, in Superboy's case) greeted the heroine's question. No one, it seemed, had noticed the friendly game Superboy and Superman had shared. Before exiting the room, they both looked at one another in a silent agreement that they would tell no one of this for the time being.

Before the heroes made their way to the dining room, they rescued a very exhausted Green Arrow who had, somehow, been buried under an enormous pile of pillows. Red Arrow was standing next to the pile, smirking as Superman helped his former mentor stand.

The long table was laden with all varieties of food. Kid Flash and the Flash had not yet sat down on their chairs as they began to mercilessly attack the food piles. The rest of the heroes were quiet as they had their own dinner. That was, of course, due to the presence of the Dark Knight, for the rest of the heroes were all but eager to recall several events in the pillow fight they had found particularly humorous. Having finished their food, all the heroes thanked Green Arrow and returned to their own cities, Red Arrow fully satisfied by his part in the game.

"Can't believe they think you don't enjoy these types of things!" Robin's energetic voice bounced off the walls of the Bat-cave. Bruce was sitting, his cowl back, in front of the computer, his eyes scanning the endless flow of words that appeared on the large screen.

"Can't see why you think I do." He said, his eyes still focused on the digital screen.

"C'mon, you're gonna tell me you didn't enjoy scaring Ollie and Wally like that?" Bruce didn't respond, but the faintest of smiles formed on his lips. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
